leap_dayfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
There are two types of objects that a player may place on a map: Buildings and Totems. This page describes Buildings. Most buildings have four possible orientations on the map which can be cycled by left clicking. In the listings on this page the following notation is used for Buildings: *Name (Cost for 1, + Number, Dimensions) :Cost for 1 is the initial cost of the first structure. Each time another is built it is more expensive than the previous one. :+Number is how much more expensive each additional building is. :Dimensions is the size of the building. For example 1x1 denotes a building that takes up one square and 2x2 denotes a building that takes 4 spaces and is a square with side length 2. Standard Buildings These are the buildings that every player starts with, and are permanently available in the player's inventory. *Fire Tower (185,000 for 1, +20,000, 1x1) **Tooltip: Fire towers melt snow **Fire towers can be destroyed with three votes from other players. This is useful if a player has abandoned their game and controls a frozen Ice Altar for a Boss or MiniBoss. Clicking on another player's fire tower brings up a dialog box that gives the option to vote to destroy the tower. *Crane (10,000 for 1, +1,000, 1x1) **Tooltip: Standard cranes transfer goods in 180 degree arcs **Transfers items between carriers (workers or trains). **Enables trading among players. **Cannot pick up from or deposit to buildings (factories, castle, etc.). *Small Factory (10,000 for 1, +0, 2x2) **Tooltip: The smallest of factories *Worker Home (1,000 for 1, +200, 1x1) **Tooltip: A single worker emerges from here *Wood Path (60 for 1, +5, 1x1) **Tooltip: Slow but cheap path for workers *Telephone (1,000 for 1, +100,000, 1x1) **Creates an in world chat stream. Can be placed in other players territories. Additional Buildings These buildings must occupy an inventory slot in order to be placed on the map (they will remain on the map even when the building is moved to the Vault from the inventory slot). Regular Buildings These buildings are made available as the player advances through the tutorial. *Stone Path (100 for 1, +7, 1x1) **Tooltip: Fast but more expensive *Large Factory (50,000 for 1, +0, 3x3) **Tooltip: A larger factory *Track (1,000 for 1, +100, 1x1) **Tooltip: Very fast for rail cars only *Train Station (2,000 for 1, +500, 1x1) **Tooltip: A single rail car emerges from here Limited-use Buildings These buildings are awarded by defeating bosses, or from purchasing Booster Packs. Their use is limited. how. Use is unlimited per map—the limit is either on the number of maps, or the number of times the building is moved from the vault to an inventory slot. *Hauler Home (? for 1, +?, 1x1) **Tooltip: The worker in this home can carry two goods at once **Observer link for a map showing hauler homes: Spirit of the Mistress *Worker Duplex (? for 1, +?, 1x1) **Tooltip: Two workers emerge from here **Observer link for a map showing worker duplexes: Ghost of Mister Jones *Miser Factory (4,000 for 1, +3,000, 2x2) **Tooltip: A cheap factory that uses fewer goods **Miser Factories only require 2 inputs (the third input slot is blanked out). **All goods made in the miser factory are worth 2/3rds of the normal price. **Observer link for a map showing miser factories: Ghost of Cougarina *Slow Train Station (1,000 for 1, +400, 1x1) **A single rail car emerges from here. *Fast Train Station (? for 1, +?, 1x1) **Tooltip: A single fast rail car emerges from here **Observer link for a map showing fast trains: Ghost of the Incredible Twins *Hopping Train Station (? for 1, +?, 1x1) **Tooltip: A single hopping rail car emerges from here **Allows bidirectional use of tracks (the trains hop over each other as workers do on paths) **Observer link for a map showing hopping trains: Ghost of LaDuradura *Elbow Crane (10,000 for 1, +1,000, 1x1) **Tooltip: Elbow cranes transfer goods in 90 degree arcs **Alternative to the standard crane for use in tight spots. *Carousel Crane (?, +?, ?x?) *Catapult (?, +?, 2x2) **Tooltip: Flings goods recklessly through the air and catches them **Quickly throws an item from one catapult to another. **Catapults must be aligned and within X spaces. **Observer link for a map showing catapults: Ghost of LaDuradura *Stout Tower (?, +?, 1x1) **Tooltip: Stout towers melt less snow, but are far cheaper **Observer link for a map showing stout towers: Ghost of the Incredible Twins *many more?